Astro Man
' Astro Man' (アストロマン Asutoroman) is a Robot Master from Mega Man 8 who was originally built to work in a planetarium, but Dr. Wily reprogrammed and modified him for combat. He uses his abilities to confuse his opponents, and despite his great powers, Astro Man is modest and shy. He's easily startled and something of a coward and thus is not very reliable in battle. He is known to be the world champion at hide-and-seek. Appearances ''Mega Man 8'' Astro Man is one of the four Robot Masters dispatched to protect the barrier to the "Wily Tower", and was placed in a planetarium in the northeast of Europe, possibly Norway. He attacks with two orbs levitating around him and can use his Special Weapon, the devastating Astro Crush. ''Mega Man and Bass'' King revived Astro Man by using the data he stole from the robot museum in the Opening Stage. He is one of the first three selectable Robot Masters in Mega Man & Bass, alongside Cold Man and Ground Man. He attacks with his two orbs, summons three Shururuns, and uses Copy Vision. Defeating Astro Man opens the stages of Dynamo Man, Pirate Man, and Tengu Man. ''Rockman Strategy'' Astro Man appears on the Meteorite Surface in Africa with Stone Man, both of them sent to aid Aquarius. He later appears in the chemical plant level alongside Yamato Man and Dive Man. Data Stage enemies ''Mega Man 8'' *Crunchran *Metall SV *Monopellern *Onbuubattan *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Spinning Gabyoall *Shururun *Wall Teck ''Mega Man & Bass'' *''' Sub-boss (x2):' Melody Response Cannon *Onbuubattan *Bunby Tank DX *Crunchran *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Monopellern *Muragattori *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Shururun *Wall Teck Trivia * There are plans of a robot similar to Astro Man displayed in the background of Spring Man's stage in ''Mega Man 7. *Astro Man can be considered somewhat of a broken character, as his battle becomes extremely easy with Homing Sniper in Mega Man 8. With the weapon, the player can defeat Astro Man before he can do anything as long as Mega Man jumps and then fires the weapon. *How he is weak against the Homing Sniper is likely in reference of astronomy and the ironic aspect of being able to map the stars, as from simple star charting, to mathematical calculations helping to estimate the occurrence of celestial phenomena, and to deep space observation, the vastness of space is made more clear to properly understand and know. * When Astro Man uses Astro Crush, the "meteors" that rain from the sky are actually fiery, green replicas of Astro Man himself. *Astro Man's cowardly personality is not present during his fight in Mega Man & Bass, lacking the pertaining voice files and reactionary sprites. *His quote, "Don't get technical!" may be a subtle reference to C-3PO in the movie Star Wars: A New Hope. In one scene on Tatooine, after R2-D2 sasses off (in his beeping sounds, naturally), C-3PO replies with, "Don't get technical with me." *Astro Man is one of four Robot Masters to give Mega Man two different weapons. The other three are Tengu Man (Tornado Hold and Tengu Blade), Centaur Man (Centaur Flash and Centaur Arrow), and Pharaoh Man (Pharaoh Shot and Pharaoh Wave). *Astro Man, Dynamo Man, and Pirate Man are the three robot masters from Mega Man & Bass to not have NetNavi counterparts. *Astro Man, Clown Man, Frost Man, and Grenade Man are the four robot masters from Mega Man 8 to not have NetNavi counterparts. *Astro Man is one of the few Robot Masters who does not have legs, along with Cloud Man and Splash Woman. *Astro Man appears within the Robot Master army in the Worlds Collide crossover. *Astro Man when defeated says "You're great!" which may imply that he preferred being killed than continuing Dr. Wily's schemes. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Heros Category:NASA Category:Team Villalba